Sawan aaya hai
by subhsresaha
Summary: He love rainy season.. because she loves to get drenched in the rain.. and feel every droplets falling on her… standing under the open sky with her arms stretched out.. and the wet winds touching her and also… sing and dance madly in rains..


**Author Note: Happppyyyy Birthday… **to my sweetoo sis.. Preetz.. this one for you.. your b'day gift.. love you.. huggy… :) :)

Happy reading…

"**Sawan aaya hai"**

Tip..tip.. tip… rain.. drizzling..cold breeze and lightning.. the perfect weather for a romantic scene in the movies… and for the few days Mumbai's weather was like that only..

In the evening the weather was becoming awesome.. clouds in the sky.. cool breeze blowing around giving relief from sun's heat.. and the fragrance of wet mud.. just a perfect weather in the romantic monsoon..

He love rainy season.. because she loves to get drenched in the rain.. and feel every droplets falling on her… standing under the open sky with her arms stretched out.. and the wet winds touching her and also… sing and dance madly in rains..

**Mohabbat barsa dena tu..sawan aaya hai**

**Tere aur mere milne ka.. mausam aaya hai**

He was sitting in his office and was working on the laptop.. he was able to feel the winds blowing.. he wanted to go out on a long drive with her.. but there was no one to accompany him.. he was missing her like anything…

Suddenly, its started drizzling slowly… and started to rain… with that he got lost in the sweet romantic memories of them..spent together in rainy season…

_"Tarika tum yaha kya kr rhi ho?" Abhijeet frowned._

_"shant ho jaye janab…I am just dancing in rain…in the middle of the road..I love it …" a soft singing feminine voice tickled his ears._

_"mujhe kuch nei sunna tme kya pasand kya nei... bech sarak me aise akele kavi mat ana samhe.." he frowned again._

_"kyu nei ayungi?" asked she.._

_"kyuki mei bol raha hu islye…"_

_"Aur tum kaun hote ho mujhe btane wala ki meh kya kru ya nei?"_

_"I am your husband! I have all rights on you!" _

_"Except loving me!" she said while making a face.._

_"I love you!"_

**Mohabbat barsa dena tu..sawan aaya hai**

**Tere aur mere milne ka.. mausam aaya hai**

_"No..you don't…agar aisa hota toh tum kavi mujhe apni marji ke kuch krne se nei rokte"_

_"toh tum kya chati ho?"_

_"To dance in rain…" her voice high with joy and arms open up in the sky._

_"Ohh..c'mon…bacho jaise bat mat kro.. dkho peche sb male tmhe gurh raha hai.. baris ke karan tumahari saree ekdm transparent ho gayi hai"_

_"toh mujhe kya? I don't care..jise dkhna hai dkhe bs mujhe rain enjoy krna hai…"_

_"JUST SHUT UP! aur jo mei bolunga woi tum krogi samjhi.."_

_"ok..per uske lia pehle tumhe meri bat manna parega…" Abhi thought for a while…what she will ask him to do…_

_"Okay Fine!But lets go from here for God's sake!"the authoritative tone of him passed a shiver in her body but she decided not to give up so soon._

_"Nahi pehle mei jo chaungi woi tum kroge..."she tapped her feet on floor like a kid._

**Sabse chupa ke tujhe seene se laganaana hai**

**Pyar mein tere had se guzar jaana hai**

_He huffed... Stare her hard... and her soft face made his heart to melt a bit. A smile was about to come but vanished when he saw men behind her on their roofs smiling and giving dirty looks to her. _

_A rage compelled his mind. He hold her jaw tightly… "MEI KABSE BOL RAHA HU CHALO YAHASE TUMHE SUNAI NEI DEH RAHA..." he shouted...and her eyes became moist…not because of the pain of his tight grip but because of the pain she was feeling inside.._

_"kyu?" A whisper escaped from her mouth, her throat was chocked... He loosen his grip seeing tear in her eyes .._

_"kyuki tmuhare piche sb admi tmhe gandi najar se gurh raha hai...Tarika tum samaj kyu nei rahi ho.." A bit polite this time._

_"Toh mei kyu jao unke wajase.. unhe bolo ki wo jai yaha se..."she said with a carefree tone and again open her arms wide.. took a deep breath… raised her head to feel the droplets of rain on her lips curved with a content smile._

**Itna pyar kisi pe, pehli baar aaya hai**

**Mohabbat barsa dena tu..sawan aaya hai**

**Tere aur mere milne ka.. mausam aaya hai**

_Abhi was helpless..her smile was making him to forget everything and lost in her,dance with her and let her enjoy in the rain but the dirty looks of men was raising his temper..he was helpless can't stop anyone neither them nor his wife…_

_His body was heating up with rage.."What the hell! yeh larki to kuch suntai nei hai mera... mei uska pati hu kuch toh haq bnta hai mera..." he thought.._

_He was holding her hand tightly and pulled her towards him.."plz chalo yahase.." he insisted dragging her to stairs._

_"choro mujhe...you are hurting me" a feeble voice of her lost somewhere in loud sound of rain…It had started raining heavily._

_Tarika was making all efforts to get rid of his tight grip but was short of strength...but after so many effort she could get off her hand from him.._

**Kyun ek pal ki bhi judaai sahi jaaye na**

**Kyun har subha tu meri sanson me samaye na**

_He then turned to find his angel in gloomy mood.. and her rain soaked face is now soaked with her tears.. he couldn't afford to saw his dearest like that... but all he did so as to protect her from the dirty onlooker on the building who were entertaining themselves by having a glance on her pure wet body..._

**Aaja na tu mere paas, dunga itna pyar main**

**Kitni raat guzaari hai, tere intezaar mein**

_"Will you dance with me?" he forwarded his hand towards her...in a sweet voice… She forwarded her one hand towards him and put another hand on his shoulder._

_She smiled and corrected his hand position. She took his hand from her shoulder to her waist. That touch was like heaven._

**Kaise baataaun jazbaat ye mere**

**Maine khud se bhi zyada tujhe chaaha hai**

_Then he took her saree's pallu and covered their face.. and head so that no one could recognise them.. and could guard the rain from directly falling on them..._

_They came closer a bit...He could now smell her breath. At that moment they felt true happiness, the true joy, the true life. _

**Sab kuch chod ke ana tu, sawan aaya hai**

**Tere aur mere milne ka.. mausam aaya hai**

_Both of their eyes were lost in each other's depth and the rain was playing the background music for them..._

_Then they started the legs moment and started to dance. _

_They don't knew when they have came again on the middle of the road and the others were watching them dancing on an empty road under the street light._

**Sabse chupa ke tujhe seene se laganaana hai**

**Pyar mein tere had se guzar jaana hai**

_"I love you, Tarika.." his eyes said to hers._

_"I love you too, Abhi.." Her eyes replied. _

_It is true enough that when two people are in true love, words stop to talk and eyes takes over the task._

_Then she forwarded her lips and he kissed her passionately... That was their first kiss so it has to be a long one..._

**Bheege bheege tere lab ,mujhko kuch kehte hai**

**Dil hai khush meraki khyal ek jaise hai**

**Roko na ab khudko yun sun lo dil ki baat ko**

_Then their kiss got interrupted with both of their sneezing… they were caught by cold.. Taru started to laugh and then he also started laughing... he then put his hand on her wrist and grabbed her tightly and she bumped onto his hard core chest.._

_Cool breeze was blowing.. and both of them were standing on the middle of the road.. with their hands open just like Titanic pose.. and felt the droplets of rain..or love falling on them…_

**Dhal jane do sham aura a jane do raat ko..**

**Kitna haseen ye lamha hai Kismet se maine churaya hai**

_Then they forwarded on the roads...hand in hand.. and let the cool breeze just flow by their side.. touching them deep inside…_

**Aaj ki raat na jaana tu, sawan aaya hai**

**Tere aur mere milne ka.. mausam aaya hai..**

That rain was really a blessing of god..for them..really a blessing of god….

**A/N:** Hope u all liked it.. and Pree jani hope ya liked it too..

Plz read and review…

**Love u all.. tkcr..**

**SS**


End file.
